Life's Happy Ending
by kitchen97
Summary: Andrew and 'A' are gone, yet Ezria are not together anymore. Life hasn't been what they expected, but you can't kill true love.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy. A/N at the end.**

Aria Montgomery sat in her room, looking at the letter in front of her. Although she originally planned to attend SCAD in the fall, she now held in her hand and acceptance letter Lauten University, a liberal arts College in Boston, very similar to Hollis College. Although getting as far away from Rosewood, and all that she and her friends had been through the last couple of years, had been her top priority, she couldn't imagine being so far away from her family. As she continued to mull over whether to to go all the way to Savannah, Georgia as planned, or to stay close to home in Boston, she heard her phone beep, signaling an incoming text message. As usual, she flinched, worried that the infamous 'A' was contacting her. However, she let out a relieved yet irritated sigh when she read the name of the sender, "Andrew."

"Want to grab a bite to eat?"

Although she appreciated Andrew's tutoring, an valued his friendship, she was worried that he was getting the wrong idea concerning their "relationship." Her view of their situation was that of being just friends, in light of the kiss they shared in a moment of weakness and concern for her brother, had her worried that he wanted more, and that was the last thing she wanted at this point of her life.

She was still madly in love with Ezra Fitz, and although she agreed that her going of to college single was for the best, she was still slightly disappointed that he chose to end things now, rather then have a long and drawn out goodbye when she left in August. It wasn't a surprise to herself that she liked Andrew, and maybe things would have been different if her feelings for Ezra were not a part of the equation, but they were. Aria finally picked up her phone, and sent a response to Andrew. "Maybe another time, I can't tonight."

After hitting send, Aria became concerned that she was maybe leading him on, giving him hope for a future 'date,' however she couldn't think about that now. After spending the next thirty minutes trying to choose between the two schools, Aria decided she needed to get out of the house, and out of her head. She quickly grabbed her jacket and keys, and exited her house, making her way towards her car. As she began to drive, she found that she was headed towards the Brew, as if i was second nature. After pulling up in front, she soon became nervous about seeing him.

Even though they had agreed to remain a part of each other's lives, they still hadn't been in contact with each other since their breakup. As she exited the car and made her way towards the entrance of the coffee shop/ bookstore, her nerves began to subside. She realized that that no matter what their relationship status was, he was still the one person she could talk to about her current dilemma. She pushed on the door and entered the establishment currently owned be her ex-boyfriend, however she didn't see him anywhere. She soon saw her friend, Emily, and soon approached her.

"Hey Em, is he here?," Aria asked, knowing she would know exactly he she was looking for.

"Yeah, I think is in the back talking with the new chef. Want me to get him?"

Aria gave her friend a soft smile and simply replied, "Thanks," before Emily made her way towards the kitchen. Before the breakup, Aria would have simply gone back there herself, and although she knew he wouldn't mind, given everything that had happened, she didn't fell comfortable doing so. Soon after, Emily returned.

"He said to just give him a couple minutes and he'll be out."

"Yeah, no problem," was her response, "Can I get a coffee while I wait?"

"Of course," Emily said, before preparing Aria's drink the exact way she liked it. After handing it over, Aria went to pay.

"It's alright, Aria. He won't mind."

"I know, but it doesn't feel right. So just take it."

Emily took her money and then Aria made her way over to their groups usual seat. After sitting down, Aria heard the bell above the door, signaling someone had just entered the shop. Aria looked up, and soon regretted it when she saw Andrew Campbell walk in. Andrew soon saw her, and made his way over to where the object of his affection currently sat.

"Hey, beautiful," he said before sitting down, a little closer then Aria liked.

"Hey, what are you doing her?," she asked, worried that Ezra would see them.

"Well, the plans I hoped to have tonight fell through, so I decided to grab some coffee for my study session." What about you?"

"Oh, well Em gets off in a few, and we wanted to go see Hanna before visiting hours ended."

"That's great, I'm sure she would love to see you guys," Andrew said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her lips, once again taking her by surprise. As he pulled away, Aria heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Both Andrew and Aria turned to see Ezra standing there with a hurt look on his face. Andrew quickly moved from is seat next to Aria, paid Emily, and exited the shop to avoid the awkward situation that was coming.

"Ezra, I can explain."

**A/N: I know that I haven't finished my other stories, but that won't happen with this one. I lost inspiration for those, but maybe I will eventually finish them. I started this story after the Ezria breakup in 5x22, which means that it doesn't exactly follow what has happened on the show since then. So I guess it's slightly AU. This is a story that I wished would happen between Aria and Ezra, and how I hoped they would resolve the Andrew storyline. Even though this won't happen on the show, I HATE ANDREW, and his "relationship" with Aria, so don't worry he's a serious creep in this story. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A?N: Thanks for all the love for this story so far. Here's the next chapter. Please read and review.**

"Aria, it's alright, I guess I just have to get use to you being with someone else," Ezra said much to Aria's surprise.

"It's not like that with Andrew. I mean I like him, but just as a friend."

"Well, I don't think he got the memo," Ezra said sarcastically.

"Well, I haven't exactly told him I'm not interested, but I'm sure he'll understand. Can we talk about something I need your opinion on?"

"Sure," Ezra said signaling for Aria to take a seat on the couch, him sitting down next to her.

"I got an acceptance letter today from Lauten University, and now I'm torn between going to Boston or Savannah."

"They're both good schools. You can't go wrong with either one, but something tells me you already knew that, so what's this really about?"

"Mike," she said in a shaky voice. "If we don't find out who killed Mona and who 'A' is, I can't leave my little brother to deal with moving so far away, and leaving him to deal this alone."

Aria was now in full panic mode, causing Ezra to take her into his arms, rubbing her back while trying to soothe her.

"If that's what is keeping you from going to Savannah, then we will do all we can to put an end to all of this."

Aria looked up at Ezra, looking deep into those blue eyes that always made her swoon, and began to move in on his lips. The kiss caught Ezra off guard, causing him to back away. He soon felt guilty when he saw the look of rejection on Aria's face.

"Sorry," she said as she backed away.

"It's alright, Aria. It's just we talked about this. If you really want to be single in college, then we can't fall back on bad habits."

Aria just nodded, before turning around to grab her bag and coffee,

"I'm gonna head home. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Aria. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you and Mike."

Aria gave Ezra a soft smile, before saying goodbye to both him and Emily, and making her way out of the Brew and into her car. Little did she know, Andrew stood outside of the coffee shop, having witnessed the exchange between the former lovers, and knowing she lied about her and Emily's plans. Rage began to build up inside of him, having realized that Aria was just leading him on, that no matter how well he treated or loved her, deep down she still loved Fitz. He wouldn't let her get away from him. If he couldn't have her, no one would, especially Ezra Fitz.

**Ezra**

After Aria exited the Brew, Ezra shot a glance over to Emily, who just gave him a sympathetic look. She knew how much he loved Aria, and even though ending things now was his idea, that deep down he wanted nothing more the to spend the rest of his life with her petite friend. After informing her he was leaving, and asking her to lock up, Ezra headed back to his office to grab his phone. After picking it up from his desk, he sent a text to both Caleb and Toby, asking to meet up. Toby was unavailable until ten o'clock, so Ezra and Caleb agreed to meet up at Caleb's new apartment. After arriving at the younger man's apartment, Ezra began to inform him of what was going on with Aria, and they both agreed that hacking into Varjak's phone would be their next step. After getting a call from Toby saying he was getting off work early, they all agreed to meet up at Toby's loft above the Brew.

**Aria**

Aria pulled into her driveway, wiping away the tears she hadn't realized had fallen down her face. She knew Ezra was right, even if being single in college was her decision, she wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of her life with that amazing man. After gathering all her things, she made her way out of the car and towards her house. She soon heard footsteps behind her and became panicked. She made a dash towards the door, before being grabbed from behind, and feeling a rag being placed over her face. She became even more panicked, before everything went black.

**Andrew**

Andrew stood over Aria's unconscious body, pleased that his plan was working out. He soon grabbed her phone from her hand, ready to begin step two. Even though her phone was passcode protected, he began typing in the code he had spied her entering to unlock it, 'B26'. Now with her phone unlocked, Andrew proceeded to send a text message to both Emily and Spencer, telling them to meet up with Aria. Forgetting that she was still passed out in front of her house, Andrew quickly glanced around, hoping that no one had seen what he had just done, before picking up the petite girl, and putting her in the backseat of his car, before he drove out to the abandoned building he invited the other girls to meet them at, tying Aria up inside before making his way back to the Brew, knowing Emily wouldn't leave until closing. Andrew walked in and saw Spencer sitting in the corner, obviously waiting for Emily. He checked his watch realizing she would be closing up in about ten minutes. Andrew took a seat, pulled out his computer, and tried to go unnoticed by the two girls. Five minutes later, he noticed Ezra and Caleb enter the Brew, causing him to become nervous. He was worried that Emily might inform them of the text from Aria, and where they were headed. He let out a sigh of relief when the two made their way up the stairs, not even stopping to speak to Emily, who was now informing everyone that it was closing time. Andrew quickly left the shop, and made his way back to the abandoned building, trying to beat Spencer and Emily there. After entering the building, he checked in on Aria, who was still out, before hiding and waiting for the others to arrive. Five minutes later he heard a car pulling up and saw the two girls exiting the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the love for this story. I'm glad you all seem to like it so much. Here's the next chapter, please read and review.**

Spencer and Emily pulled up to the building, whose address the got in the text from Aria.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I don't see Aria's car," Emily stated, slightly worried, "What if it's a trap?"

"If Aria is in there, that's a chance we're gonna have to take," Spencer said, while opening her door, and heading towards the building. Emily quickly exited as well, catching up to Spencer before she entered the building,

"Wait, maybe we should tell the guys where we are, just in case," Emily said in a hushed tone, getting a very bad feeling about coming here alone. Spencer simply nodded, before pulling out her phone and sending texts to Toby, Caleb and Ezra, telling them where they were, and the address. After hitting send, the two girls made their way inside the dark, abandoned building,

'Spence, I have a really bad feeling about this."

"We'll just take a quick look around, and if we don't find her we'll leave."

Spencer and Emily slowly walked around the dark room, the only light coming from their cell phones. They soon heard a noise behind them, causing them both to jump and turn. As they did, Andrew came out of his hiding spot, with two chloroformed rags, holding them over both girl's faces, until they passed out just as Aria did.

**The Guys**

The three guys stood in Toby's loft staring at Caleb's laptop, becoming more and more irritated that they weren't getting anywhere.

"That's it, I can't think of anything else," Caleb said defeated.

"There has to be something else we could try?" Ezra said, determined to keep his promise to Aria. Just then, all three heard their phones beep, signaling an incoming text. All three pulled out their phones, only Caleb reading it aloud.

"That place is on the other side of town, why would they go out there alone?" Toby asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but this phone will have to wait. We better get out there to help," Caleb said, before packing up his things and the three guys all headed towards the door.

**Spencer**

Spencer began to regain consciousness, and soon began to panic as she realized she was tied to a chair. She looked around and noticed Aria and Emily were also tied up and unconscious. She called out both of their names, getting no response. She then heard a voice she knew pretty well,

"They can't hear you, Spencer."

"Andrew, what the hell are you doing, let us go right this minute!" Spencer yelled at the guy she always saw as a friend. She then heard both Aria and Emily groan, as hey began to come to.

"Spence, where are we?" Aria asked while trying to get out of her restraints.

"Why don't you ask Andrew!?" Spencer spat out, her voice laced with anger and disgust.

"Andrew?" Aria asked confused, looking up at her former tutor.

"Hey beautiful," Andrew said trying to be seductive, causing Aria's skin to crawl.

"Why did you do this?" Aria asked, panicked.

"Why do you think!?" Andrew screamed before continuing, "You two," he said pointing to Aria and Spencer, "get your rocks off making guys fall for you, then go running back to your precious Toby and Ezra, as if my feeling don't matter at all!"

**Ezra**

Ezra pulled up to the abandoned building, following Toby's directions. He then pulled up behind an SUV, parked out front.

"Isn't that Spencer's car?" Caleb asked, worried about his friends.

"Yeah," Toby simply stated, also worried about his girlfriend's well being.

The guys hastily exited the car, running towards the building, hoping the girls were alright. They silently made their way through the door. Upon entering, they heard a male voice scream out,

"Why do you think!? You two get your rocks off making guys fall for you, then go running back to your precious Toby and Ezra, as if my feeling don't matter at all!"

Toby and Ezra immediately took off running towards where they heard the voice coming from. Aria saw the two running towards them first, and happily yelled out,

"Ezra!"

Andrew turned around, and was soon tackled to the ground by Ezra. The two wrestled around, before Ezra laid a punch to Andrew's jaw, causing him to groan out in pain. Toby and Caleb came to Ezra's aide, holding Andrew down, as Ezra made his way over to help the three girls get free, starting with Spencer, then Emily and finally Aria. After getting free, Aria grabbed hold of Ezra, crying out in relief that he came to save her and her friends.

"Thank you," Aria simply said, just enjoying being back in the arms of the love of her life.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Aria smiled brightly at her love, before placing a loving kiss to his lips, which Ezra returned this time, as Toby placed a pair of handcuffs on Andrew, before calling out for assistance. Fifteen minutes later, the group heard as sirens began to approach the building. Moments later, in rushed Detective Tanner and two more of Rosewood's finest, along with Pam Fields, Peter and Veronica Hastings, as well as Ella and Byron Montgomery. The parents made their way over to their daughters while the police apprehended Andrew Campbell, reading him his Miranda Rights, while leading him out to be taken to jail. After her parents finally let her go, Aria made her way back over to Ezra, once again hugging him tightly and leaning her head on his chest. Ezra held on to her tightly, declaring his love for her, while everyone watched the scene unfold.

**Aria**

It was three in the morning, when the nightmare she was having caused Aria to wake up in a panicked state, and she began hyperventilating. She became even more scared, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She began to calm down when she heard Ezra's voice from behind her,

"It's okay, I'm here."

Aria turned in his arms, before laying her head on his chest.

"You stayed?"

"Yeah, it was actually your parents suggestion. They thought if you woke up, it would be best for me to be here with you."

Aria let a small smile cross her lips. Not only had he parents finally accepted Ezra in her life, but they even trusted him to spend the night in her bed.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said before placing a soft kiss to his lips, which he returned. She then closed her eyes, ready to fall back into a peaceful sleep. She no longer had to worry about Andrew, he was in jail and couldn't hurt her anymore. Even if they still didn't know the identity of 'A', she knew without a doubt that Ezra would always be there for her. They still didn't know what the future held when she went away to college, but for now, they were together, and she wasn't letting him go.

**A/N: This chapter wraps up this portion of the story, but it isn't the end. I just wanted this up before the finale, and I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapters pick up in the future, and deals with what happens with Ezria when she finally leaves. Please review, and thanks again for the reviews/favs/follows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I said before this story was slightly AU, and wouldn't follow the shows story line past 5x22. So unfortunately Mona is dead in this story. There will be very little dialogue in this chapter, it's meant to set up where Aria and Ezra are at this point in their lives, and how Ella feels about the choices each has made. So here's the next chapter. **

Aria Montgomery sat in her dorm room, worry etched all over her face, trying to think about what she was currently going through. It had been a year and a half since she had arrived in Savannah, but her head and heart were still in Rosewood. Soon after Andrew's arrest, who they also learned had killed Mona, they soon learned the identity of the infamous 'A'. With their tormentor gone, and Andrew behind bars, Aria and her friends were finally able to move on with their lives, which included her coming to SCAD. Although she and Ezra decided to stay together until she left for Georgia, it didn't make things any less difficult when time came for her to leave. At first they kept in touch, his even coming with her family to visit over homecoming weekend. However, the distance became too much. The phone calls became fewer and fewer, and eventually stopped all together. She knew he was trying to give her some space to enjoy her college experience, but she stilled wished they had stayed in touch.

Soon after returning to school after winter break during her freshman year, she met Brandon. He was a junior with whom she instantly clicked. Because of her lingering feelings for Ezra, she took things slow, but soon had to admit to herself it was time to move on. Brandon was a great guy who treated her well and was madly in love with her. However, Aria just couldn't fully commit to him. During winter break during her sophomore year, she did something she knew Brandon would never forgive. While spending the holidays with her family in Rosewood, she reconnected with Ezra. He and his girlfriend of five months had just split up, and Aria being the friend she was, tried to consol him. Spending so much time together caused old feeling to resurface, causing the former lovers to have one of their infamous 'slips'. Five weeks later, she was late, and that brought her back to this day.

Aria never thought she'd be in this situation at nineteen years old. Possibly pregnant and not knowing if the father was her current of former boyfriend. Aria let a tear slid down her face, as she contemplated what would happen if the test was positive. Would she keep the baby or not? Who would she choose to be the father, Brandon or Ezra? She was soon pulled from her thoughts by the timer on her phone, which indicated it was time to find out if she was pregnant or not. She made her way over to her desk and picked up the test and took a look. She let out a sigh of relief that it was negative. At that moment, Aria decided that it was best for her to concentrate on herself. She ended things with Brandon, cut all ties with Ezra, and even applied for a summer internship at a publishing company in San Francisco. When she got it, she was happy knowing that spending the entire summer in California would greatly reduce her chances of running into Ezra, as long as her father didn't inform him of her internship. She didn't have to worry about Ella telling him. Even though she tried to convince her daughter not to cut him out, she promised she wouldn't say a word to her dear friend.

Aria had the summer of her life. Finally thinking about herself and not being involved in a relationship was definitely agreeing with her. She returned to school the following fall a new woman, and decided to keep the promise she made to herself not to get involved with anymore more guys until after she finished her degree. She concentrated more on her school work and hung out with her friends, but she stay clear of Frat parties and respectfully declined all date proposals. About a month before Thanksgiving, however, she got news from her mother that Ezra Fitz, the love of her life, was planning on moving in with his girlfriend. Apparently after she refused to talk to him after her pregnancy scare, he began dating the new science teacher at Rosewood High. Aria was livid when she discovered that her mother of all people, set them up. Even though she knew it wasn't a marriage proposal, at least not yet, Aria was afraid that if she didn't intervene, she'd lose him forever.

When Thanksgiving break finally arrived, Aria returned to Rosewood, for the first time in almost a year. She walked down the street and noticed that not much had changed since she last strolled these streets. It was somewhat comforting that things hadn't changed much, it gave her hope that maybe Ezra's feelings hadn't changed. She made her way towards the Brew, being sent on a coffee run by her mother. As she approached the establishment owned by her former boyfriend, her nerves started to set in. She opened the door and walked into the coffee shop/bookstore she knew so well.

**Ella**

Ella knew everything that had happened between Aria and Ezra. Their hookup at Christmas and also about Aria's pregnancy scare. Ella understood why Aria became so distant as far as Ezra was concerned, but she also had her concerns about Ezra's well being. Having Aria cut all contact with him, caused Ezra to go into a slight depression. Ella couldn't stand to see the man who loved her daughter so much, become a former shell himself, encouraged to do something herself. She had befriended the new science teacher at work, and since she had also gone through a rough breakup, she thought it was a perfect rebound for the both of them. Ezra and Melanie were a great couple, however Ella didn't see them lasting forever, so she was floored when she learned the two planned on moving in with each other. Ella soon regretted bringing the two together, knowing the pain that the news would bring her only daughter.

Ella hated hearing the hurt in her daughter's voice when Aria found out, but knew it was for the best. As much as she liked Melanie, her daughter's feeling always came first. She knew that getting Aria and Ezra back face to face would force the two to confront the feelings that they both had been denying for so long. On the morning of Thanksgiving, it was Ella's suggestion that Aria go and get the family coffee from the Brew, and it was that simple coffee run that brought the former lovers face to face for the first time in nearly a year.

**Ezra**

Ezra Fitz could tell something was missing from his life. Sure the Brew had become more successful then he could ever imagine, he had his health, he even had the love of a good woman. As much as he cared about Melanie, deep down he knew she would never compare to the petite brunette he hadn't seen or spoken to in nearly a year. As he stared at the paper work that was spread out in front of him, he thought about everything that had happened over the past eleven months, and lead to Aria walking out of his life. He remembered their last interaction like it was yesterday. It was three days before Christmas, when he learned that his girlfriend at the time, Erica, was moving to Chicago after graduating from Hollis. They had met five months earlier when the graduate student, stopped in for coffee. She flirted with him, however Ezra just didn't seem to notice, until his new barista pointed it out after she left. During her next visit, Ezra boldly ask her out to dinner. She accepted and things progressed from there. Things seemed to be going good, when she told him that her father was retiring, and wanted her to take over his company back in her home town. She asked him to move with her, but Ezra couldn't imagine leaving Rosewood for good, more like never seeing a certain person ever again. Ezra said no, and the two promptly ended things, not wanting to try the long distance thing. The following day, he saw Aria at the Brew and she told him she heard about the breakup, and asked if he wanted to talk about it. The two ordered Chinese takeout, and talked about everything that had happened since they last saw each other over the summer. The familiar comfort began to set in, and before either could think about it, the were making love on their usual couch in the Brew, luckily Ezra had decided to close early.

Ezra understood when afterwards, Aria said they should keep things platonic after their 'slip', especially since she had a boyfriend and he just gotten out of a relationship. However after she returned to school, all communication just stopped. Days became weeks, and Ezra soon realized that didn't want to speak to him ever again. His worst fear was realized when he learned from Byron that Aria was accepted for an internship in San Francisco, and wouldn't be returning to Rosewood for either spring or summer break, even after hearing about her breakup with Brandon. It was at that moment that he knew that things would never be the same between them again, and so he decided to move on. Ezra, at the insistence of Ella, began dating Melanie. She was twenty-four and was exactly what Ezra needed to move on. The two quickly hit it off, and soon were going on frequent double dates with Ella and her new boyfriend, Stephen. After seven months of dating, the couple decided to move in with each other. Ezra knew this was a big step, but he really cared for Mel, and had come to terms that a future with Aria wouldn't happen. Ezra was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell over the door going off. Ezra looked up from his paperwork, and soon made eye contact with the woman he once and still loved.

"Aria?" Ezra asked, not believing she was actually in his presence.

"Hi Ezra."

**The last chapter got almost 500 views, and I only got one review. I would really like to know what you guys think, so please review to let me know if you like where this story is headed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who took the time out to fav/follow/review. I glad so many of you like my story. Here's the next chapter. **

"Aria?"

"Hi Ezra."

"Long time no see," Ezra said, trying not to show the excitement he felt seeing her again.

"Yeah, I know we haven't spoken in a while, it's just been a crazy year and, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it go on this long."

"What did I do to make you completely cut me out of your life? Did Brandon find out about, you know?"

"Ezra, I can't talk about this right now. Can I just get four coffees to go?"

"Aria-" Ezra was cut off by the sound of other customers entering the shop. He only had one worker today since it was Thanksgiving and they were closing at noon. Ezra made Aria's order, as the other employee took care of the other people's order. After placing her drinks in a carrier, Ezra handed it to Aria, desperately wanting to continue their conversation. Aria quickly paid him and made a beeline for the door, leaving Ezra with more questions then answers, and he was determined to get them at dinner.

Aria opened the door to Stephen's house, and made her way inside and towards the kitchen. As she entered the room, she saw her mother and Stephen in an intimate embrace, which caused her to smile at her mother's happiness. She soon heard another set of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Ew, dad, just stop!" Aria let out a chuckle at the reaction of Stephen's daughter, Sarah. The high school senior's comment caused the older couple to quickly break apart. Sarah then walked over to Aria, giving her a sweet thank you for the caffeine, before shooting her father and future stepmother a disgusted glare, then heading back to the living room. It was at that moment that Ella noticed that her daughter had returned.

"So," Ella began, "How's Ezra?"

"Is that why you sent me to get the coffee, so I would have to see him?" Aria asked, slightly angry with her mother.

"I just thought it would be even more awkward if the first time you saw him in almost a years was at dinner this afternoon."

Aria gave her mother a dumbfounded look before asking, "You invited him to Thanksgiving?"

"Well, Mel is in Buffalo with her family and he had no plans. You can't think I would let him spend today alone."

"I guess not," Aria said defeated. Her mother inviting him wasn't that much of a surprise. Ezra had, of course, spent Thanksgiving with her family every year since her senior year of high school. Ella noticed the look on her daughter's face and decided now was the time to put her plan into action.

"Baby, maybe it's time to tell him what caused you to pull away."

Aria gave her mother an irritated look before asking, "You can't be serious?"

"Aria, if he knew the truth, maybe things wouldn't be so awkward between you."

Aria knew that her mother was right. If Ezra knew about her pregnancy scare, then maybe things could go back to the way they were before. Aria grabbed her coffee, and exited the kitchen, not wanting her mother to know she just might be right.

Aria made her way into the living room and took a seat next to Sarah on the couch.

"Watching the Macy's Parade?"

"Yeah, I watch it every year," Sarah said, not taking her eyes off the television. After a five minute silence, Sarah finally noticed the worried look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Because I kind of heard your conversation with Ella. What happened?"

Aria had always felt comfortable talking to the younger girl. Ever since her mom moved in with Stephen, the two shared sort of a sisterly bond, since they would be after the engaged couple got married.

"Last Christmas, Ezra and I slept together, even though I had a boyfriend at the time. Anyway, I had a pregnancy scare and it kind of threw me for a loop, and I broke up with my boyfriend and completely cut Ezra out of my life."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Aria said, realizing there was no rational explanation as to why she stopped all communication with the love of her life.

Two hours later dinner was all complete, as the dinner guest had arrived. Byron and his new wife, Tracy, arrived first along with Mike and his girlfriend, Becca. When the door bell rang again, everyone knew exactly who was at the door. They all looked at Aria expectantly. Aria let out an exasperated sigh, before getting up from the table to open the door. As she expected, there stood the one and only Ezra Fitz.

"Hey," Aria said, looking into the eyes of the man she always thought was her future.

"Hey," Ezra said, handing over a bottle of wine. Aria then lead Ezra over to the table, where everyone else was waiting for the former couple to join them. Everyone greeted Ezra, before he took the only available seat next to Aria. Aria gave everyone an evil glare, noticing that they had all orchestrated the two having to sit next to each other. Soon after, everyone began to dig into the delicious food, making polite conversation along the way.

After dinner, all the parental units offered to clear all the dishes, while Mike, Sarah and Becca made their way to the living room to pick out a movie for them all to watch. Ella gave Ezra a look saying now was the time to talk with Aria. Ezra picked up on it, and asked Aria to step outside. Once out on the porch, an awkward silence took over. After what seemed to be ten minutes, if more then 30 seconds, Ezra finally broke the silence.

"What happened, Aria? And don't say nothing because I know there has to be a reason you've chosen to ignore me for the last year."

Tears began to swell up in her eyes, causing Ezra to wrap an arm over her shoulder. Aria leaned into him, before she began to tell him the secret she had kept for nearly a year.

"After what happened between us last Christmas, I had a pregnancy scare." Ezra had a worried look on his face, but Aria continued anyway, "When we slept together, I had just been with Brandon about a week earlier, so I didn't know who the father would be. And when the test came up negative, I decided that thinking about my future was most important, so I broke things off with Brandon and cut you out of my life. I'm so sorry I never told you, I was only ninteen, and having a baby was the last thing I needed at the time."

Ezra took ahold of Aria's hands, before looking her straight in the eyes.

"I understand, Aria, but you could've come to me. I love-," he stopped himself before continuing, "loved you and I would've been there for you, no matter what."

"Don't you think I know that Ezra, but I couldn't do that to you if there was even a chance that you weren't the father. To you or to Brandon."

After hearing her reason, Ezra began to feel something he had tried to suppress for the last year, his love for Aria Montgomery. Ezra placed a hand under Aria's chin, tilting it up. The two stared into each other's eyes, before they both leaned forward for a kiss. It was brief, but filled with love, the two knowing they would be resuming their epic love story.

**I hope you all liked this newest chapter. Please review because I'd love your input.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter.**

Ella and Stephen's wedding had arrived, and Aria was so happy that her mother had finally found a guy who truly made her happy. Ella and Stephen had agreed to have the wedding during Aria's spring break so that she could help out with the final preparation for the big day. Aria and Sarah, along with Mike and Ezra, were the extent of the couple's wedding party. Stephen and Ezra had become good friends since he and Ella began dating, so it didn't surprise Aria that he had asked him to stand with him on this special day. Aria didn't mind however, since the two had turned a page in their relationship.

Ever since she finally told Ezra the truth about her pregnancy scare, Aria was happy that Ezra was so understanding. Although they shared that kiss on Thanksgiving, they both agreed to take things slow, and get to know each other all over again. Aria was glad that Ezra agreed to take things slowly this time. Their relationship had always been so intense, and they always let their feelings get the better of them. After she returned to school after Thanksgiving, the two had weekly phone calls, but after awhile, them seemed to talk every day. When she returned during winter break, the two spent a lot of time together, but managed to keep from being intimate with each other. Aria knew what she wanted from her relationship with Ezra, just as she knew what he wanted as well, but decided to push all those thoughts to the side today, since she had maid of honor duties to attend to. Aria made her way into the room that her mother was occupying until the wedding began.

"Hey, sweetie," Ella said happily, when she noticed her daughter entering the room.

"Hey, Mom. You seem so happy."

"I am. Stephen is such a great man, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

After letting her finish, Aria made her way over to her mother before enveloping her in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you."

Ella smiled brightly at her daughter, before telling her the secret she had kept from everyone, including Stephen.

"Aria, I'm pregnant."

Aria couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. She knew Ella was still fairly young, but the thought of being twenty years older then her new little brother or sister was definitely surprising.

"Congratulations, Mom," Aria simply said, before she took her mother in for another hug. Even if the news was shocking, she could tell how excited her mother was about her news, and Aria was well.

After the ceremony, Aria was sitting in her seat, watching her mother and new stepfather's first dance as husband and wife. As all the other guests started making their way out to join the happy couple on the dance floor, Aria noticed Ezra making his way over to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

The two made their way out to join everyone else. As they began to sway to the slow song being played, Aria laid her head his shoulder. Ezra smiled as he held the love of his life in his arms.

"This feels so right," Ezra said a short time later.

"Yeah, it does," Aria said as she looked up, into his eyes. The two began to lean in when they heard Ella say it was time to toss the bouquet.

Aria opened the door to her mother's house, and made her way inside, followed by both Sarah and Ezra. Since the newlyweds where staying at a hotel in Philadelphia for the night, before heading out on their honeymoon, Ezra offered to give the two girls a ride home. Sarah quickly made her way up to her bedroom, leaving him and Aria alone. Aria placed the bouquet down on the table, still convinced her mother planned on her catching it.

"Want something to drink?"

"Yeah. Got any beer?"

"Yeah. Take a seat and I'll grab it," Aria said, before making her way into the kitchen. She returned quickly handing Ezra the cold bottle, before taking a seat next to him on the couch and opening the one she kept for herself.

"Since when do you drink beer?"

"It's usually all they have at frat parties," Aria said, before taking a sip from her bottle, and turning on the television, and stopping on some old black and white movie. An hour, and about a half dozen beers later, the movie was forgotten as the two were engaged in a heated make-out session. This was as heated as things had gotten between the two in a long time. They both pulled away, needing to catch their breath. Ezra look over at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed it was after midnight.

"I should probably head home," Ezra said reluctantly, but not wanting to push her further then she was willing to go.

"Or you could stay," Aria said hopefully.

Ezra had a shocked look on his face as Aria gave him a seductive smile, before getting up from her seat and extending her hand for him to take. She pulled him up from the couch and lead him up the stairs and to her room. They made their way onto her bed and began to shed each other's clothes. Aria was a little nervous, but tried not to show it. She hadn't been intimate with anyone since her pregnancy scare, but she wanted this. She needed this. She laid back as Ezra climbed on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes, before she captured his lips for another kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," was all she said, before kissing him again as they began to make love.

The next morning, Aria woke up and smiled as she felt Ezra's strong arms wrapped around her. Last night was the best night she'd experienced in a long time. She carefully slip out of his grip, before making her way out of her room and towards the kitchen after smelling a fresh pot of coffee. As she entered the room, she was saw Sarah standing in front of the coffee maker, with a smirk covering her face.

"Have fun last night?"

Aria blushed at the younger girls question, before pouring herself a cup, relishing in the bitter taste of the warm liquid.

"Just so you know, I think you two are just adorable."

Aria gave her a small smile. She knew Sarah truly meant what she said. She was so glad that her entire family was now on team Ezra. Aria made her way back up to her room, and smiled when she heard Ezra laugh in his sleep. She didn't realize until the moment how much she missed hearing that laugh first thing in the morning. She knew that things would be different between them from now on, but in a good way. They were finally in a place in their relationship where they didn't have to worry about what everyone else thought about them. She knew as long as the stayed in Rosewood they would have to deal with the stares from the people who knew about their student/teacher relationship, but she didn't care. The past didn't matter. The age difference didn't matter. All that mattered was that she loved this man, and planned on spending the rest of her life with him.

**Thanks for reading this newest chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. The only excuse I have is life got in the way. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but I think that ending it where I did was the best choice. Hope you all enjoy.**

Aria sat on the bed in her dorm room, looking around at the empty walls and the boxes that littered the floor. This was her last day in Savannah. She would not be returning in the fall. After she and Ezra officially got back together over spring break, she decided to transfer to Hollis College for her senior year, moving back to Rosewood for good. She still felt bad for coming between Ezra and Melanie, but the heart wants what the heart wants. She was pulled from her thoughts by her step-father, Stephen, walking in to get the last of her boxes.

"Ready to go home?" Stephen asked as he picked up the final box.

"Yeah," Aria said, before getting up from her seat and following Stephen out of the room. She would always cherish the time she spent a SCAD, but her future was in Rosewood. Her future was with Ezra. The two walked out of the dormitory and towards Stephen's car, that her pregnant mother was currently sitting in. Aria got into the backseat next to her mother, grabbing hold of her hand. Ella smiled brightly at her daughter as Stephen began the drive. Six hours later, the family decided to stop for the night, knowing that Ella would need a good nights sleep. The next morning, after eating a hearty pancake breakfast, Aria got behind the wheel, driving the final six hours back to Rosewood. They arrived at Stephen's house at around four that afternoon. They exited the car, having already decided to remove Aria's things in the morning. As they entered the house, Aria was surprised to see Sarah, Mike, Byron, Tracy and Ezra all waiting in the living room.

"Welcome Home!" They all yelled, causing a surprised Aria to come to tears. Being welcomed home by all the people she loved was a bit overwhelming. Ezra took his girlfriend into his arms, telling her how much he loved her, and how happy he was to have her back in Rosewood.

Two weeks after her return to Rosewood, Aria celebrated her twenty-first birthday. Ezra had closed down the Brew for a private party with Aria's family and friends. Spencer, who had ended things with Toby when she decided to go to college in England, came back to Rosewood with her boyfriend, Kevin. Hanna and Caleb came in from New York City, now engaged, telling the news to her friends a few days before the party. Emily returned from Stanford alone, Alison now living in Texas with the guy she cheated on Emily with. Emily seemed to be okay, since she was flirting with Sarah, who had come out to her family two months prior. Everyone was surprised when Mike showed up with his new girlfriend. It turns out the Hollis freshman, soon to be sophomore, was now dating Melanie.

Mel had come to terms with her and Ezra's breakup fairly quickly, knowing that his heart always belonged to Aria. The two seemed to be more alike then they originally thought, since she was now dating one of her former students. Aria walked over to the twenty-five year old woman, before giving her a friendly hug. Aria, Ezra and her family were the only ones that new of the budding romance between her and Mike. They all knew that Mike always had a crush on the older woman, and given what they had been through with Aria and Ezra, non of them were surprised when the two started dating a month before.

After dinner, Ezra asked for everyones attention. Aria became anxious, because even though they hadn't talked about it yet, she had an idea what was about to happen. Ezra then began to speak,

"You all know the story behind my relationship with Aria. We met at the Hollis Bar and Grill the day before we learned is was her eleventh grade AP English teacher. Despite that fact, we continued our relationship, much to her parents displeasure. They tried everything to break us up, Byron even trying to the extension school, when I worked at Hollis. But we eventually proved to them that this was real, and now they've welcomed me into the family with open arms. It hasn't been a smooth ride. With blackmailing students, crazy stalkers and jealous ex's, there was a time I thought this relationship wouldn't last, but when love someone, when your meant to be with someone, you can't give up on your happy ending. Now here we are, five years after we first met, and we're still together. It hasn't been easy, but after everything, we found our way back to each other. And now that we have her parent's blessing, I would like to ask my beautiful girlfriend," Ezra stopped, before pulling a small, square velvet box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Tears began to swell up in Aria's eyes. This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she first met him in that bar. She looked into the eyes of the man she loved, before uttering the one word she knew he wanted to hear, "Yes."

Ezra smiled up at his fiance, before removing the ring from the box, and slipping it on the left hand ring finger. The ring was perfect, and it fit her style perfectly. She threw here arms around Ezra after he finally stood up. The two shared a loving kiss, before everyone began to cheer for the newly engaged couple. All the women rushed over to get a better look at the ring, while Byron walked over to Ezra, taking him in a hug.

"Take care of my little girl."

"I will. I always will."

**That concludes this chapter. There is only one left, and then a epilogue. If you get a chance, check out my new one-shot, "He Said What?" It's about Aria going to Ezra after her run in with Andrew outside the police station. Hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter. Please leave a quick review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update. This is the final chapter but there is an epilogue coming soon. Hope you all enjoy. **

Aria couldn't believe that this day had finally come. The last year flew by faster then she and Ezra could barely keep up. Soon after they became engaged, Aria and Ezra both agreed that his apartment was too small for the two of them, given the size of Aria's wardrobe and shoe collection. They spent a couple of weeks looking at bigger apartments, with no luck finding one they both liked, so the engaged couple decided to look at houses. It took them nearly three weeks to find one in their price range. It was two towns over from Rosewood in a community of mostly young married couples, all of whom were between the ages of 25-35. The other perk was that all the families had small children under the age of seven, meaning when the time came, their children would have many young friends to play with. The house was perfect for the young couple. Although it was only a one story home, it had three bedrooms and 2.5 baths. There was a walk-in closet in the master bedroom, more then big enough for all of Aria's things, plus a den with built-in bookcases, which was very appealing to the literary buffs. It also had a full finished basement, which was perfect for an office of family room. The kitchen was fairly small, but considering they didn't cook much, it would be perfect for beginners. They both fell in love with the house instantly, knowing that it was the perfect first home for the two. They were even more surprised when Byron, Ella, Tracy and Stephen announced that their wedding present to them would be buying the home themselves. They knew that once Aria and Ezra had children and when they got older, they would need a bigger house, and didn't want them locked in for a mortgage.

Aria was brought back to reality be the sound of her mother gasping behind her. She turned to face Ella, who had tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Aria," Ella said before enveloping her daughter in a hug.

"Thanks mom," Aria began, "Now stop before I ruin my makeup."

Ella chuckled, before releasing her daughter.

"Where's Eli?" Aria asked, referring to her eight month old little brother.

"With Mike and Sarah. I swear that boy loves his siblings more then his parents."

"Mom, you know that's not true. You and Stephen are the most important people in his life, his just too young to realize it."

Ella gave Aria a warm smile, before they were interrupted by another person at the door.

"It's time, baby girl. You ready?"

"Yes," was all Aria said, before following her parents out the the bridal room, ready to marry the love of her life.

Aria stood in the hallway, as the rest of the wedding party marched in before her. Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Kaylee, her college roommate, were her bridesmaids, Sarah her maid of honor. Caleb, Mike, Toby and Wesley were his groomsmen, Hardy his best man. After the ring bearer and flower girl made their entrance, followed by Sarah, Aria and Byron were left alone in the hallway.

"Are you sure, honey?"

More then anything."

The two then heard the organ player begin to play 'Here Comes The Bride.' The doors opened, and Aria and Byron began to march down the aisle. Aria could feel the eyes of everyone on her as she made her way towards the alter. She was flattered by the whispers of how beautiful she looked, but Aria was only concerned about the man that stood in front of the congregation. The two locked eyes, and smiled as her father walked her over to him. The music came to an end, just as they stopped next to Ezra. Pastor Ted then began to speak,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and woman in the state of holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacred institution, that should be entered into lightly. So, if either of you know any reason why you should not be married today, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Aria and Ezra looked into each other's eyes, knowing that this was exactly what they wanted. Ted waited a few moments, before continuing,

"If anyone here knows any reason as to why these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.." After no one in attendance spoke up, Ted continued again,

"Who here gives this woman to marry this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Byron said, before placing a soft kiss to Aria's cheek and placing her hand in Ezra's. Byron then made his way over to sit next to Tracy, a small tear falling down his face.

"Aria and Ezra have chosen to write their own vows." Ezra decided to go first,

"Aria, never in my life before I met you, did I think I could be this happy. Ever since that day we met nearly six years ago, I've known that you were my soul mate, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know that it won't always be perfect, but you and I can over come whatever life throws our way. As long as we never forget that our love can overcome anything, I know that we will be happy for the rest of our lives. I love you, Pookie Bear, and I will always love you."

Aria had tears in her eyes, as did most of their guests. She quickly wiped her face before beginning her vows,

"Ezra, people always say you don't meet the person you will spend the rest of your life with in high school, but once I met you, I knew that wasn't true. You came into my life at a time when I wasn't expecting to meet anyone. Although our beginning was somewhat controversial, I always knew you were my better half. I know our relationship has not been easy, but I wouldn't trade all that has happened for the world. Everything that has brought us to this day, has only made us stronger. And I know that no matter how many fights we may have in the future, that you have made my life better, and we will always come out better because we were made for each other. I love you, Z, and I will always love you."

Ezra now had tears in his eyes, as Hardy and Sarah handed them the rings.

"Do you, Ezra Michael Fitz, take this woman to be your wife, in the holy state of matrimony? And before God and these witnesses, do you promise to love her, honor her, cherish and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all others, be committed to her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Ezra said before placing the ring on her finger.

"And do you, Aria Marie Montgomery, take this man to be your husband, in the holy state of matrimony? And before God and these witnesses, do you promise to love him, honor him, cherish and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all others, be committed to him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Aria said before placing the ring on his finger.

"And now by the power vested in me, by God and the commonwealth of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Ezra eagerly removed Aria's veil, before leaning down and placing a loving, yet classy kiss to her lips.

"I now present to you, for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitz!"

The crowd began to applause, as Aria and Ezra turned to face them. Just as the exit music began, Aria and Ezra both had huge smiles on their faces, as their family and friends watched them exit the church, ready to start their lives together.


End file.
